1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a chair structure, more particularly to a chair structure that is able to adjust the flexible supporting forces thereof so as to let that different users can be provided with different levels of softness.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In generally, a chair structure is composed of a wooden structure covering with seat cushion and back cushion. The seat cushion and back cushion comprised springs or sponge pads in it. And they are wrapped up by fabric or leather, as well as the hand-rest.
Chair structure generally has fixed elasticity and shape, the softness of the seat cushion or back cushion was decided when it was made. Users cannot adjust the chair according to personal desires when they are using it. Users will feel uncomfortable if the cushions are not made by following the ergonomics.
Thereby, to develop a new type of chair structure is an issue for the skilled persons in the art and may be discussed hereinafter.